


soft electricity

by burnt-hearts (AwkwardKjaereste)



Series: Blackwell Siblings [5]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/burnt-hearts
Summary: Version #5 of the Blackwell Siblings.





	soft electricity

He’s her brother. It’s like her world has been simultaneously turned upside down and adjusted to its right position.

“Can I give Conant the big brother speech now?” Jake’s smile is fake, but his eyes are honest and scared. Cassie can hear him huff out when she hugs him. He’s two heads taller than her, but his hair has the same colour and his hands have the same fragile bone structure. He smirks like he doesn’t care but his fear is a spark in Cassie’s blood. It’s why she trusts him – she can feel him through their magic, their bond.


End file.
